revuestarlightfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Diamond
Star Diamond is the sixth single by Starlight Kuku Gumi, as well as the title song of the single. Tracklist # Star Diamond # Butai Shōjo Taisō (舞台少女体操, Stage Girl Calisthenics) # Butai Shōjo Taisō (Short Ver.) (舞台少女体操（Short Ver.）, Stage Girl Calisthenics) # Star Diamond Instrumental # Butai Shōjo Taisō Instrumental Music Production * Vocals: Momoyo Koyama as Karen Aijo, Suzuko Mimori as Hikari Kagura, Haruki Iwata as Mahiru Tsuyuzaki, Aina Aiba as Claudine Saijo, Maho Tomita as Maya Tendo, Hinata Sato as Junna Hoshimi, Moeka Koizumi as Nana Daiba, Teru Ikuta as Futaba Isurugi, Ayasa Ito as Kaoruko Hanayagi * Lyrics: Kanata Nakamura * Composition: Yuki Honda (Arte Refact) * Arrangement: Yuki Honda (Arte Refact) * String arrangement: Ryōsuke Nakanishi Lyrics Kanji= • • • • • • • • 全員 (Starlight) (Starshine) 　 　( / ) 追いつくよ 幕が開けて　生まれ変われ 舞台の上で強くなれるから 　 ( / ) 意味なすアスペクト たどり着いた軌道までは 照らす必要なんてないんだよ 　 Star Diamond (Starlight) (Starshine) 　 ( / ) 袖を通すたび はためく 私たちは　輝き出す 光浴びて　歪にはね返す 　 ( / ) 存在がクラリティ 生まれてきた物語は そう私たちが紡いでいるの 　 Star Diamond ( / / / ) 誰の心にもきっと原石が　磨かれる時を待ってる ( / / / / ) 探しに行こう　 ( / / / ) 一緒に ( / / / / ) どこまでだって　 ( / / / ) 潜って ( / / / / ) ときにキミがそう望むのならば　'戦おう' 　 ( / ) 受け止めて欲しいよ 幕が開けて　生まれ変われ 舞台の上で強くなれるから 　 ( / ) 意味なすアスペクト たどり着いた軌道までは 照らす必要なんてないんだよ 　 Star Diamond ( / ) Star Diamond |-| Rōmaji= • • • • • • • • everyone (Starlight) (Starshine) 　 　( / ) oitsuku yo maku ga akete umare kaware butai no ue de tsuyoku nareru kara 　 ( / ) imi nasu asupekuto tadori tsuita kidō made wa terasu hitsuyō nante nainda yo 　 Star Diamond (Starlight) (Starshine) 　 ( / ) sode o tōsu tabi hatameku watashitachi wa　kagayaki dasu hikari abite　ibitsu ni hane kaesu 　 ( / ) sonzai ga kurariti umarete kita monogatari wa sō watashitachi ga tsumui de iru no 　 Star Diamond ( / / / ) dare no kokoro ni mo kitto genseki ga　migakareru toki o matteru ( / / / / ) sagashi ni ikō　 ( / / / ) issho ni ( / / / / ) doko made datte　 ( / / / ) mogutte ( / / / / ) toki ni kimi ga sō nozomu no naraba　'tatakaō' 　 ( / ) uke tomete hoshii yo maku ga akete umare kaware butai no ue de tsuyoku nareru kara 　 ( / ) imi nasu asupekuto tadori tsuita kidō made wa terasu hitsuyō nante nainda yo 　 Star Diamond ( / ) Star Diamond |-| English= • • • • • • • • everyone (Starlight) (Starshine) ( / ) I'll catch up I’ll be reborn as the curtain rises And become strong atop the stage, so ( / ) I’ll give a meaning to those aspects There’s no need to light up The path we’re on, you know? Star Diamond (Starlight) (Starshine) ( / ) peek out thorugh the sleeves, Fluttering We can shine, We’ll refuse to be distorted by the light we're basking in ( / ) My existence is clear We are spinning The story that’s been born, Star Diamond ( / / / ) Everyone’s heart is surely a gem in the rough waiting to be polished ( / / / / ) Let’s go toward what we’re looking for　 ( / / / ) Together ( / / / / ) Wherever we might need to go,　 ( / / / ) We’re diving in ( / / / / ) If you wish for it, let’s fight relentlessly ( / ) I wish for you to take all of it I’ll be reborn as the curtain rises And become strong atop the stage, so ( / ) I’ll give a meaning to those aspects There’s no need to light up The path we’re on, you know? Star Diamond ( / ) Star Diamond Category:Music Category:Discography:Starlight Kukugumi Category:Revue Songs